


Diritto di proprietà

by cicia3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Dorks in Love, Italiano | Italian, Jealous Arthur, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Merlin, Porn with Feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di panni da lavare, stupidi battibecchi su fazzoletti per il collo, destini e corteggiamenti più o meno riusciti (o di come Arthur si ingelosisce e si preoccupa, e dimostra a Merlin il modo in cui si deve portare avanti un vero atto di seduzione).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diritto di proprietà

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Diritto di proprietà.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876511) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



 

 

“Cretino, asino, despota,” ringhiava tra i denti Merlin, avventandosi sulla tunica immersa nel catino. “Quel cervello di gallina, idiota, dittatore...”

A ogni insulto spingeva le mani nell'acqua ghiacciata, strizzando gli innocenti abiti in ammollo che non avevano altra colpa al di fuori di appartenere a... “Quel fannullone bastardo e ingrato!”

_Ingrato_ , sì.

Pensando al suo sorriso obliquo e soddisfatto, quello che gli scopriva un angolo di denti appena storti, Merlin sentì la rabbia avvampare di nuovo e schiaffeggiò l'acqua.

Lo sfogo di frustrazione scatenò un piccolo maremoto e, va bene, forse il danno peggiore non lo causò lo schiaffo in sé, quanto piuttosto gli occhi dorati che svuotarono il catino per metà. Il risultato, in ogni caso, era lo stesso: la stanza adibita a lavanderia, già piena di piccole pile di panni in attesa di Merlin, era ora ridotta definitivamente a un campo di battaglia.

Il servitore si passò una mano gelata tra i capelli, rizzandoli da tutte le parti. Il sudore gli aveva fatto appiccicare la maglia contro la schiena. L'umidità, lì dentro, era insopportabile.

Era una di quelle giornate afose dove tutto si fa immobile nella calura riarsa, e perfino il vento non si dà la briga di soffiare. Ma a lui non era stato nemmeno permesso andare a stendere quella sconfinata discarica di panni all'aria aperta, nossignore.

“Lo sai che oggi tengo un allenamento speciale per i cavalieri di Essetir, _Mer_ lin,” aveva detto l'idiota. “Lo sai che non sarebbe decoroso far mostra del mio servo che sfila di qua e di là, carico di abiti puzzolenti, proprio sotto al naso della legione di cavalieri stranieri. Noi ci teniamo a fare bella figura, vero?” aveva detto.

“Se ci tenete, allora, perché darmi così tanto lavoro tutto in una mandata sola?” aveva ribattuto lui. “Un po' alla volta andrà bene. E magari nascondiamo il resto in un angolino finché...”

Ma il regale asino aveva riso impietosamente, mandando in frantumi ogni sua tentennante speranza – e la sua risata fastidiosa ancora era lì, che rombava nelle orecchie di Merlin.

Il servitore si morse la lingua, allora, voltandosi con determinazione verso gli abiti che aveva già appeso sulle corde. Nella sua mente una sola idea regnava sovrana: vendetta, vendetta a tutti i costi.

Afferrò la tunica bianca, la preferita di quella testa di rapa, e ci pressò la faccia madida di sudore, oh sì. Si assicurò di schiacciarci contro la pelle per bene, e poi dopo avrebbe fatto lo stesso con la tunica blu, con la giacca marrone e con quella rossa e... Merlin si bloccò.

Nelle sue narici si era fermata la punta di un odore familiare; c'era una nota sotto il profumo di sapone e di pulito, la sentiva. Qualcosa di forte, un po' come il cuoio, ma morbido, anche. Qualcosa di simile a quell'olio al rosmarino che Gaius aveva dato a Merlin, dicendogli di metterne una goccia nell'acqua quando preparava il bagno per...

Merlin si allontanò di scatto, fissando con cipiglio mortale l'indumento. “Oh, no. Mi rifiuto. Mi rifiuto proprio,” brontolò, grattando il petto che d'improvviso gli prudeva. A sinistra, all'altezza di quel traditore del suo cuore che non ne voleva sapere di fargli odiare l'idiota per troppi minuti consecutivi.

Merlin supponeva che, in fondo, ci dovesse volere una buona dose d'amore per sopportare le lamentele incessanti di un _ingrato_ che lui, nonostante tutto, continuava a sentire il bisogno di proteggere con la propria vita.

Tornò dunque al suo lavoro, dicendosi che magari, se fosse stato abbastanza fortunato, oltre alle dita gli si sarebbero intorpiditi anche gli istint- il cervello. Il cervello, sì.

E quindi strofinò, strofinò e strofinò ancora. Passarono i minuti e il sudore si asciugò sulla pelle nuda del suo collo, facendola diventare quasi gelata. Merlin arricciò il naso per il fastidio; non era abituato a stare tanto scoperto. Annodato intorno alla gola teneva sempre uno dei suoi fazzoletti, e be', fino a qualche ora prima ce l'aveva avuto, un bel fazzoletto; uno raffinato in modo inconsueto, di una stoffa ricercata. Un fazzoletto che l'asino gli aveva tirato via non appena glielo aveva visto addosso, mentre preparava il camino nelle stanze del principe.

Aveva fatto proprio così, la testa di fagiolo – aveva spalancato la porta facendola sbattere – aveva puntato Merlin, gli occhi blu grossi e rotondi per qualcosa di cui Merlin non aveva avuto la minima idea – si era diretto contro di lui come un cavallo in corsa – gli aveva sciolto il nodo dietro al collo, e tutto nell'arco di un battito di ciglia, tutto in un unico movimento imperioso.

“Che fate?” aveva protestato il servitore, riappropriandosi di ciò che gli era stato sottratto.

L'altro, da bravo bambino capriccioso, aveva afferrato di nuovo il fazzoletto per un'estremità, strattonandolo con forza. Merlin aveva puntato i piedi a terra per opporgli resistenza, ma non c'era mai stata partita tra la forza fisica dei due e non ci sarebbe mai stata, e non lo sapeva, quell'idiota?Anche Merlin lo sapeva, ma questo non gli avrebbe comunque impedito di lottare.

“Non fate l'idiota,” gli aveva appunto detto.

“Mi stai sfidando? Oh, mi stai sfidando,” aveva ghignato l'altro – e ogni ombra che aveva avuto sul viso fino a qualche momento prima era sparita, lasciando posto solo alla voglia di provocare, di giocare.

E per tutti gli dèi, se quel comportamento non faceva fischiare le orecchie di Merlin; se non lo riduceva in uno stato pietoso, a metà tra la voglia di incenerire quel pezzo di cretino con la magia e, contemporaneamente, di saltargli addosso e sperimentare su di lui quelle due o tre cosette di cui aveva sentito parlare nelle campagne.

“Il mio servo mi sta sfidando,” aveva continuato a prenderlo in giro il padrone.

Merlin si era sentito non solo mortificato da sé stesso, ma aveva anche provato vergogna al posto del principe per quanto sapesse mettersi in imbarazzo con le proprie mani senza rendersene conto. L'unica cosa da fare era stata tirare con tutte le sue forze, e l'aveva fatto nell'esatto momento in cui anche l'asino aveva deciso di far vedere con quanta potenza potesse strattonarlo addosso a lui.

E il fazzoletto, come prevedibile, si era strappato in due.

Merlin ci aveva visto tutto rosso. “Guardate che avete fatto, razza di imbecille!” aveva detto, per la prima volta iniettando davvero le parole di veleno. Poi si era rigirato con reverenza tra le dita il pezzo di stoffa lacerato – era di un punto particolarmente acceso di turchese, che, gli era stato detto, faceva risaltare-

“E' rovinato per sempre...”

La risata del principe era stata uno sbuffo che aveva rimbombato sulle alte pareti della sua stanza. “Suvvia, _Mer_ lin, non è che uno stupido brandello di stoffa.”

“Certo, per voi,” era scattato lui. “Per voi è così! Per voi è tutto così, perché non vi viene mai in mente di tenere in considerazione i bisogni degli altri, e chissà che se ne farà il povero Merlin di un bel fazzoletto, chissà che gli importa che si tratti di una cosa che non potrà avere mai più-”

“Per tutti gli dèi, falla finita,” aveva ruggito il giovane leone di Camelot. “Ne hai un centinaio, di fazzoletti così, ma sai che ti dico? Ne vuoi un altro? Ne hai tanto bisogno? Te lo procuro io,” e aveva avuto la faccia rossa, ma Merlin aveva saputo che non era per il rimorso, no, non avrebbe mai potuto essere per il rimorso.

“E me lo andate a prendere anche voi nelle isole del sud? Ci arrivate anche voi, fino alle isole del sud, e poi tornate qui e mi date un fazzoletto come puro e spontaneo segno di amicizia, dicendomi che sono un bravo servo, un servo in gamba, che ho lavorato bene-” aveva detto Merlin, ed era arrivato a soffiare sul naso dell'altro.

“Come ha fatto sir Oliver, mh? Dovrei fare come ha fatto sir Oliver, il nobile più coraggioso e affascinante di Essetir,” aveva finito il principe per lui. Poi era scoppiato a ridere senza alcun briciolo di vero divertimento. “O dovrei dirti che sei un bravo servo – perché è questa la parte importante, dirti che sei un servo in gamba.” Come sapeva essere crudele, quando voleva.

“Non guasterebbe dirlo, no,” aveva detto Merlin dandogli la schiena, masticando le parole, e la sua voce si era incrinata. Perché aveva urlato troppo.

Si era inginocchiato davanti al caminetto, poi, gettandoci dentro i ciocchi di legna accatastati ai suoi piedi. Era stato infantile, sì. Era infantile _anche_ lui. Poteva permettersi di essere infantile anche lui, ogni tanto, o no? Merlin doveva salvare la vita di Arthur da pericoli costanti, doveva essere uno scudiero efficiente e un efficiente apprendista del medico di corte, ci si aspettava da lui che portasse a compimento un destino e che aiutasse magia e regno, tutte le parti in campo.

Quindi poteva essere un po' infantile anche lui, di tanto in tanto, o no?

Due respiri di silenzio e poi il principe aveva ripreso, severo, “E così, ti piace ricevere un complimento anche se sai perfettamente da quale bocca esce quel complimento. Di certo non mi aspettavo questo da te, _Mer_ lin. Non con un soggetto come sir Oliver, perlomeno.”

Merlin aveva strizzato gli occhi. Era ovvio che aveva saputo di cosa Arthur stesse parlando. Non era un idiota, e la reputazione di sir Oliver era ben affermata ovunque.

Non c'era nessuno in tutti regni che non sapesse quanto al nobile Oliver di Essetir piacesse approfittarsi di ogni serva, di ogni _servo_ che gli capitava tra le mani. Di quanto i suoi modi fossero selvaggi tra le lenzuola, di quando gli desse piacere avere il controllo totale. Di come godesse nel conquistarsi a poco a poco i favori delle prede, del popolino, attraverso i suoi bei regali scintillanti e le parole luminose e incoraggianti.

Merlin non era stupido. Sapeva badare a se stesso, sapeva proteggersi e avrebbe capito quand'era il caso di smettere. Aveva solo voluto provare a vedere cosa significasse sentirsi apprezzato.

Almeno per una volta, _corteggiato_. Desiderato.

Un'illusione. Infantile, ma – il suo cuore aveva battuto forte, quando gli era stato offerto quel fazzoletto, lui aveva pensato “non ci casco”, e tuttavia l'aveva accettato.

In quel momento, davanti al caminetto, non aveva saputo cos'altro dire. Il principe non averebbe capito comunque, quindi si era concentrato nel ricacciare indietro le lacrime di vergogna che minacciavano di uscire. Stupidamente (perché sapeva che in fondo il suo padrone lo teneva in considerazione – forse, in qualche modo), stupidamente di tutto quanto aveva detto solo, “A voi comunque che importa?”

“Secondo te dovrei lasciare che un bastardo senza scrupoli si porti a letto il mio servo?” aveva berciato il principe, sbalordito e arrabbiato. “Non dovrei prendermi cura di quello che è mio?”

Mio, mio, mio.

Merlin aveva avuto paura di come interpretare quella parola.

Perché il suo cuore gli diceva una cosa, sempre, ma la sua mente un'altra – “Non fare l'idiota,” gli diceva, “Non pensarci neanche”.

Così, per lui, il principe era _il_ _suo principe_ in un modo diverso, un modo in cui Merlin non sarebbe mai stato, per il principe, _il suo servo_.

Domande a cui nessuno si era curato di trovare una risposta erano volate nell'aria. Poi, quando gli animi erano stati apparentemente acquietati, il principe aveva proibito a Merlin di aggirarsi nelle vicinanze di sir Oliver e gli aveva dato l'incarico di lavare un quantitativo di roba sporca tanto sorprendente che lui si era chiesto se l'altro non fosse andato di persona a raccattarla nella città bassa, per assicurarsi di caricarlo di più lavoro possibile.

Merlin aveva dovuto fare cinque viaggi per trasportare tutto nella stanza umida che era stata improvvisata a lavanderia. Molti cari colleghi gli avevano riso dietro, ma nessuno si era interessato ad aiutarlo, ovviamente. O forse il principe aveva dato ordine che nessun altro lo affiancasse per dargli una mano. Conoscendo il soggetto, era altamente probabile.

Andando a riempire l'ennesima brocca d'acqua, per il corridoio aveva incrociato un affannato Leon, diretto di corsa al campo d'addestramento.

“Sua Altezza ha programmato una giornata impegnativa, eh?” gli aveva detto il cavaliere, prendendolo in giro bonariamente – e oh, dèi, Arthur aveva sicuramente detto ai suoi uomini della cosa di sir Oliver.

Doveva avergli raccontato una versione tutta sua, tipo che sir Oliver aveva voluto approfittare della virtù di Merlin, e che così lui si era visto costretto a rinchiuderlo al sicuro da sguardi indesiderati – una versione abbastanza simile alla verità, ora che ci penava, e, uhm.

“Non oso immaginare come sarà l'allenamento per voialtri,” aveva detto il servitore, sperando che un po' di sano cameratismo aiutasse a nascondere il rossore che sentiva spuntargli sulle orecchie.

“Forse il problema sarà solo per sir Oliver,” aveva riposto Leon camminando all'indietro, con quel suo tipico tono complice che però faceva ridere solo Percival. “Su, Merlin, abbi pazienza. Il principe si sarà calmato quando avrà esercitato un po' il suo diritto di _proprietà_.” E aveva riso apertamente, con ingenuità.

Merlin aveva assottigliato lo sguardo. Leon si era zittito di colpo, era arrossito a sua volta e l'aveva lasciato con un cortese cenno del capo.

E così Merlin era stato lasciato al suo destino – un destino che, più che riguardare Albion e la circolazione libera della magia, aveva a che fare con regali tuniche. E con cuori traditori, che si ostinavano a battere ogni volta che i suoi pensieri vagano al proprietario delle suddette tuniche.

Non poteva farci niente. Forse era questo che significava essere la metà di un altro. Forse il destino di Merlin consisteva solo nell'amare incondizionatamente un idiota che lo faceva sentire poco apprezzato, e nell'amarlo ancora di più per tutte quelle piccole occasioni in cui, invece, l'idiota si prendeva cura di lui. A modo suo.

“Bello scherzo che mi hai fatto, razza di lucertola sputa-fuoco,” inveì tra i denti contro un certo drago.

Due facce di che? Qualche volta sembrava spaventosamente che Merlin fosse l'unica faccia, che non ci fosse nessun tutto da completare. Qualche volta si chiedeva come fosse possibile dedicare la sua vita a un legame a doppio filo che tutti riuscivano a riconoscere, ma di cui lui, ogni tanto, dubitava l'esistenza.

 

 

Ormai l'ora dell'allenamento dei cavalieri doveva essere passata da un pezzo. Anche la pila maleodorante era quasi scomparsa, imprecazione dopo imprecazione. Probabilmente Merlin avrebbe potuto smettere quando voleva, a quel punto. Gaius di certo gli aveva messo da parte una scodella di qualche sua brodaglia fumante, e ora che l'acqua gli aveva reso le mani del tutto insensibili, quell'immagine era più invitante del solito.

C'era qualcosa, però, che continuava a tenerlo ancorato lì. Forse era il suo stupido orgoglio, forse era la voglia di dimostrarsi all'altezza di qualunque compito, anche di un'idiozia del genere. Fatto stava che Merlin non se ne sarebbe andato fino a che non avesse appeso sulla corda anche l'ultimo indumento.

L'irritazione di sapersi innamorato pazzo era un'ottima leva nervosa che lo spronava ad andare avanti.

Era così impegnato a strizzare e strofinare abiti che non si accorse di non essere più solo, e sobbalzò quando il principe disse: “Tutta questa passione dovresti tirarla fuori anche quando ci attaccano nei boschi, invece che andare a nasconderti come un coniglio.”

Se ne stava con la schiena appoggiata alla porta chiusa, le braccia incrociate come se stesse assistendo a uno spettacolo particolarmente interessante.

Merlin storse la bocca, ignorandolo. Se era venuto a scusarsi per aver alzato la voce, aveva iniziato molto male. “Sir Oliver si sarà sistemato in qualche bordello per la notte, a quest'ora,” fece presente in tono neutro. “Quindi suppongo di poter tornare in libertà.”

“Invece di fare tutto il risentito dovresti ringraziarmi, sai,” disse l'altro, con sincerità disarmante.

Doveva essere sicuramente convinto di non aver commesso nemmeno il più piccolo errore.

“Bene,” brontolò Merlin, pulendosi il naso con il dorso della mano, gli occhi fissi alla tinozza. “Allora grazie per avermi costretto a una giornata di lavoro pesante in più, grazie per avermi umiliato, facendomi sapere che considerate il mio autocontrollo e la mia capacità di giudizio insignificanti-”

“ _Mer_ lin, tu non-” iniziò a protestare il principe, avanzando. “Be', il tuo autocontrollo è piuttosto scarso, devi ammetterlo.”

Il servitore sbatté una tunica contro il legno con troppa violenza, arrossendo. “Non avrete creduto davvero che mi sarei fiondato nel letto di un uomo dopo aver ricevuto un fazzoletto, spero.”

Il regale idiota ci pensò su ostentatamente. “Direi di no; come dono sembra, dopotutto, qualcosa di fin troppo femminile. Tu te la prendi sempre quando ti dico che sei una ragazzina, quindi penso che ci vorrebbe altro, per corteggiare te.”

Be'. Se il suo padrone, in fin dei conti, non lo considerava una persona di facili costumi, il motivo per cui si era preoccupato della cosa diventava... più strano.

Il principe lo raggiunse, il naso per aria a soppesare con interesse i risultati del suo lavoro. Merlin combatté la tentazione di scansarsi, anche solo millimetricamente. Era calata la sera, il caldo afoso si era trasformato nella rigidità delle notti dell'ultima estate, e il tepore di un corpo poco distante da lui dava quasi l'impressione di addolcire l'aria. Poco dopo, però, l'altro ragazzo scartò di lato, scomparendo oltre la schiena del servitore, dietro ai panni stesi.

Merlin si mise in attesa, quasi inconsciamente. Aveva mille domande sulla punta della lingua, ognuna che iniziava con un perché; però era anche tanto stanco. E per una volta, sentiva di non essere lui in dovere di dimostrare qualcosa.

“Vedo che hai quasi finito,” constatò l'asino da dietro di lui, proprio da dietro, facendogli crepitare un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.

Merlin annuì, arrotolando l'ultima delle tre maglie tra le dita, l'acqua che scivolava via. “Mi date il permesso per ritirarmi, una volta terminato?”

“No.”

No? Il servitore voltò la testa di scatto, già pronto a combattere un'altra battaglia – ma le mani del principe erano sui suoi fianchi, adesso, i palmi aperti a coprire quanto più spazio possibile. Una scossa elettrica attraversò Merlin, facendolo quasi saltare sul posto.

“No – aspetta, non andare ancora,” disse l'altro, e improvvisamente non parlava ma _mormorava_ al suo orecchio, le parole che si abbattevano sulla pelle nuda del collo di Merlin nelle esalazioni del respiro, e – oh, dèi...

“Che fate – che fate,” balbettò; misteriosamente adesso anche la sua voce non era che un sussurro.

Il principe fece scorrere le mani fino a coprirgli l'ombelico, piano, le braccia che ormai lo stringevano per la vita. Una gigantesca bolla di calore prese a vorticare nello stomaco di Merlin, qualcosa di sconvolgente e bellissimo che gli faceva venire voglia di piegarsi in due e insieme di premere indietro, contro il torace del principe.

“Ti dimostro com'è una vera seduzione,” disse quest'ultimo, toccandogli con il naso freddo un punto tra il collo e la spalla. Quando Merlin saltò un respiro, le sue labbra si piegarono in alto – il bastardo. “Ti dimostro com'è un corteggiamento per cui ne valga davvero la pena,” continuò, la mano destra che saliva su, su, su, fino al petto di Merlin, “così la prossima volta non ti potrai sbagliare quando vedrai un patetico tentativo di corteggiamento, e non mi manderai fuori di testa per la-”, la mano arrivò fino al suo _cuore_.

“Per la preoccupazione,” gli parlò sopra Merlin, quasi senza fiato. Stava stringendo il bordo della tinozza così spasmodicamente che poteva _sentire_ che le nocche erano diventate bianche. “Eravate tanto preoccupato per me?”

Il principe appoggiò le labbra sulla sua pelle – un bacio. Merlin chiuse gli occhi. Un bacio piccolo e casto, e dopo un altro, e un altro un po' più in alto, un altro più in alto ancora, una scia di fuoco lungo il suo collo.

“Il mio servo senza autocontrollo,” bacio, “impulsivo,” bacio, “cocciuto,” bacio.

Le mani del principe presero ad alzargli la tunica, arrotolandola lentamente verso l'altro. Piega dopo piega, con una misura controllata, esagerata. A mano a mano che il torace di Merlin veniva scoperto, l'altro dischiudeva le labbra un po' di più, i suoi baci diventavano più umidi, iniziava a succhiare. Sotto il mento, sulla mandibola, sotto l'orecchio, Merlin che si lasciava toccare, voltava la testa perché _oh, sì, così_ , si schiudeva in qualcosa di tanto atteso, tanto desiderato da sembrare ora niente più che una fantasia.

“Il mio servo ingenuo,” _oh_ , “onesto,” _oh_ , “dolce...” _Oh_.

La destra del principe teneva ferma in alto la tunica di Merlin, una confusione di stoffa blu accartocciata, la sinistra che accarezzava ogni centimetro, dallo stomaco allo sterno al petto. Un capezzolo rimase imprigionato tra le sue dita callose – strappò a Merlin un gemito per cui lui non si curò di provare vergogna. Come avrebbe mai potuto imbarazzarsi a questo punto? Non c'era vergogna e non c'era, in fin dei conti, nessuna seduzione, perché Merlin non aveva voluto altro che questo, e anche se si era sempre sentito troppo spaventato per desiderarlo davvero, in realtà c'era sempre stato, era sempre stato così, e ora...

“Il mio servo in gamba,” disse il principe, la voce gli tremava e anche Merlin tremava, perché aveva riconosciuto le parole, ma... “Il mio...” La sinistra andava giù, s'infilava nelle brache di Merlin, lui sobbalzava mentre le dita del principe raggiungevano il suo membro, sfiorandolo.

“Il mio bravo servo...”

Quel riconoscimento lo disfece del tutto; Merlin sospirò, abbandonandosi contro il petto dell'altro, quasi che ogni singolo osso del suo corpo fosse scomparso, e così adesso aderivano l'uno con l'altro, servo e principe, Merlin e-

“Merlin,” chiamò il principe, senza che ce ne fosse veramente bisogno perché _eccomi, sono qui, sono sempre stato qui e sempre qui sarò._

“Il _mio_ Merlin...”

“Arthur.”

Non sarebbe stato possibile dire chi dei due baciò l'altro sulle labbra. Forse qualcuno si spinse un po' più in avanti, o forse s'incontrarono a metà strada, in un centro perfetto. Le labbra di Arthur erano morbide, erano una sorpresa, erano piene e fatte per le sue, e sapevano di rosmarino e cose buone. Era così stranamente dolce, Arthur. Però era anche Arthur, e morse il labbro inferiore di Merlin, prima per scherzo (risero entrambi), poi per davvero, possessivamente.

Le lingue si trovarono, si accarezzarono strusciando l'una sull'altra in un ritmo che fece girare la testa di Merlin. Le dita del principe, che si erano bloccate durante il bacio, ripresero ad esplorare, tentando di liberare il servitore dalle sue brache.

“Insomma, aiutami,” disse a un certo punto, un po' scocciato. Ma aveva il fiato corto, cosa che nel complesso, con le guance rosse e gli occhi acquosi, lo faceva sembrare poco più che un ragazzino pieno di voglia.

Merlin ghignò, euforico. “Non vi aiuto...” Aveva detto che gli avrebbe dimostrato com'era un vero corteggiamento, giusto?

“Me lo rimangio... non sei per niente ingenuo,” disse Arthur, le dita che riuscivano a spingere via le brache di Merlin per poi chiudersi, in una morsa deliziosa, sulla sua erezione.

“Arthur,” ansimò, strofinandosi sull'incavo del collo dell'altro.

I loro respiri affannati erano l'unico rumore che si sentiva per la stanza; mentre il petto del principe si alzava, quello del servitore si abbassava in una sincronia complementare. Nonostante le sue gambe stessero già cedendo, quando Arthur prese a massaggiare lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, dalla radice alla punta, Merlin si mosse, facendo ruotare il bacino, avanti, indietro, avanti, indietro.

“ArthurArthurArthur...”

Presto, troppo presto, il ritmo si spezzò, sostituito da movimenti sempre più veloci e famelici da entrambe le parti, qualcosa che ruggiva nello stomaco del servitore, il principe, la voce roca, che diceva “Merlin, dèi, _Mer_ lin,” e – e poi Arthur affondò i denti sul suo collo con una pressione che di certo gli avrebbe lasciato il segno, ma solo quando si spostò, andando esattamente dietro di lui, solo quando sospirò come un ragazzino, appoggiando la bocca in un bacio incerto e umido sulla sua nuca –

Merlin fece in tempo a intrecciare le dita su quelle della sua mano destra, intorno alla tunica, poi Arthur tirò con decisione, e tutto esplose in un momento di bianco – di niente e di ogni cosa insieme, e lui vide le stelle.

Scivolò in basso, meravigliosamente non in sé, sorridendo e buttando l'aria fuori dal naso in lunghi sospiri, come un idiota. Arthur rise, riprendendo fiato, e lo rimise in piedi prendendolo per le ascelle, un po' ruvidamente.

“Visto, eh? Hai v-visto come si fa?” disse, appoggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla.

Merlin allungò una mano per accarezzargli la testa bionda. “Mmh, devo darvi credito. Altro che fazzoletti dalle isole del sud. Niente regali, solo azioni concrete; e prima, un elegante corteggiamento costituito da panni su panni da lavare...”

Forse era stata una tattica del principe, circondarlo per tutto il giorno di cose che avevano il suo profumo? Nah, sarebbe stata una mossa troppo intelligente e ponderata. Era Merlin che era spacciato; era lui, quello che si scioglieva solo perché si trovava, finalmente, tra le braccia di un asino. Era il cuore di Merlin quello che chiedeva solo che una testa di fagiolo rivendicasse su di lui un diritto di proprietà che significava molto di più.

“Ero andato a prendere una cosa, a proposito,” disse rauco il principe, mettendosi a trafficare dietro di lui.

Merlin lo vide con la coda dell'occhio tirare fuori qualcosa che aveva infilato sotto la tunica, qualcosa di rosso...

“Oh! E' uno dei miei fazzoletti, quello?”

Arthur grugnì, avvolgendo maldestramente la stoffa intorno al suo collo. “E' strano vederti senza. Poi, non avrai creduto che sarei andato sul serio fino alle isole del sud per procurartene un altro, quando tu ne hai già in abbondanza.”

Ma il principe, essendo tale, non era abituato ad attività come vestire qualcun altro, e così anche un'azione semplice come quella lo metteva in difficoltà, Merlin lo sapeva. Riusciva a sentire il suo vago imbarazzo mentre, con la punta dei polpastrelli, sfiorava più volte le zone arrossate che prima aveva morso o vezzeggiato con la lingua. Il servitore dovette stringere le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere.

“Ditemi una cosa: non è che, oltre che preoccupato, eravate anche geloso?” non poté fare a meno di punzecchiarlo, sentendo che continuativa a fare fatica per annodare il fazzoletto.

“Geloso di che? Te l'ho detto, ho solo avuto cura di quello che è mio.”

E il modo in cui lo disse, con semplicità, naturalezza – senza alcuna malizia o provocazione... Era così, così e basta. Merlin era suo, tutto suo, anima, corpo e cuore traditore.

Era questo, finalmente. A Merlin bastava questo. Sentirselo dire così.

Per cose come questa valeva la pena rischiare la vita cento, mille volte, sopportare e ingoiare, sì; andava bene quando, una sera d'estate, in una stanza umida e buia come la notte blu, ti scoprivi appartenere davvero alla persona alla quale eri devoto fin dall'inizio.

Merlin si voltò, piano. Arthur aveva la faccia rosa, le labbra arricciate in quel suo stupido broncio e i capelli tutti spostati da un lato, dove lui aveva fatto scorrere le dita, prima.

In quel momento sentì di amarlo come non mai.

“Lasciate allora che mi prenda cura anche io di quello che è mio,” disse, passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, prendendo a coppa la sua erezione attraverso i pantaloni.

Arthur sobbalzò. “Davvero... Per niente innocente.”

E fuori cantavano i grilli, e loro si baciarono, ancora, ancora e ancora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
